


cheat

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (an original title i know), Angst, Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snakes, poor alex cant catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: "A snake sheds it skin too quick for you to see, darling. It will size you up, stretch itself thin in an attempt to deceive you, to make itself seem harmless. It will lunge, bite its prey, force venom into the wound. And the prey will die."--alex and thomas have been dating for a long time. alex decides that it's about time he proposes....he doesn't quite get to the propsal bit.





	cheat

**Author's Note:**

> ok y r both my fic exchage things abt cheating helllllppppppp  
> thomas is a dick yo dont cheat on your partners  
> thomas is also a dick in general. dont be thomas jefferson basically  
> ...  
> fuck thomas jefferson. (and not in a good way.)

_ Savor the love of others, _ his mama had told him. She gripped his hand as it rested on her shoulder.  _ You never know when it will turn and bite you.  _ She helps him slowly back away from the animal lounging on a sun-covered rock, even as children scream in the background, startling it. _It will lunge, bite its prey, force venom into the wound. And the prey will die._ _  But scare the snake -  _ the animal hisses, writhes to get itself out of its coils. Starts to slither away, thrashing its tail violently -  _ and it will flee. _

* * *

“Sorry,” Thomas says, but it’s clear from his voice that he’s not sorry at all. They’re at a party together - at a fucking work gala because that of all things is how Alex wants to find out Thomas is fucking cheating on him.  _ Fuck. _ Thomas’ arm is wrapped around his newest boytoy - Tallmadge. God, they were  _ friends _ . He and Tallmadge used to commiserate about idiotic professors but now he’s here and Thomas and Ben are -

Alex clenches his fists. “You’re a piece of shit, you know that? You know th-” he chokes on his words, feels bile rise in his throat as he stares at them. He’d thought. He’d  _ thought. _ He and Jefferson had put aside their differences, went to get a drink. Ended up drinking far too much alcohol, ended up handsy and in each others’ space, breath intermingling as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.  _ My place, _ Thomas had breathed, and Alex agreed. They’d woken up naked together. Thomas had offered him a handjob. Whatever that was, it had developed, it had become  _ more _ , they had gone on fucking dates, Alex told Thomas  _ everything - _

He stifles a sob.  _ I should have known. _

“Stop whining, Hamilton,” Ben snaps, doesn’t even deign to look at him, just laces his fingers daintily through Thomas’. Flutters his eyelashes prettily as he stares up at Thomas like Thomas hung the goddamn moon in the goddamn sky. 

“I  _ hate _ you,” Alex spits. “You piece of shit, you fucking -” Years.  _ Years,  _ Thomas had been playing him, yanking him along in a sick fucking game and Alex had no idea.  _ Years. _ They’d gotten together nearly three years prior, and he’d thought… he’d thought. The little box hangs heavy in his pocket. He wants to bring his hand up to touch it, reassurance, but if he does he’ll draw their eyes to it and that’s the last thing he wants. 

“What, you didn’t think I actually loved you, did you?” Thomas throws his head back, laughs. “Hamilton, I know you’re an idiot, but  _ puh-lease _ …” he trails off, tilts his head. An eyebrow raises and Alex grits his teeth. There’s no malice in his expression, just genuine surprise.  _ Goddammit. _ “You did.” 

“Fuck you,” Alex says. “Jesus fucking - I’m leaving.”

“Get back here,” Thomas demands, and twists his arm out of Ben’s grasp, walks purposefully after him. “Hamilton!”

“We’re back to surnames now, are we?” Alex snarls over his shoulder, pushes past person after person in a desperate attempt to get to the exit. His stupid cheap suit chafes on his skin and he knows  _ Jefferson’s _ probably feels like touching a cloud, fucking expensive ass shit he wears, asshole even owns a Rolex - who wears watches these days but assholes who want to show off their wealth? And now even that makes sense. 

Jefferson only offered to buy him shit he knew Alex would refuse. He phrased it in a way that made it seem like a handout or a chore.  _ I’ve got a tailor who can make you a better one. He’s only open monday and wednesday and it’ll be a hassle to get there, of course, but -  _ excuses. Alex rubs furious tears out of his eyes, lurches forward when a cold, clammy hand clasps around his wrist. He tugs to no avail. Jefferson’s strong, he knows, strong enough to hold Alex down - something he’s done plenty before. Alex starts to pull more frantically.

“Calm down!” Jefferson hisses, noticing the attention they’re drawing. “Hamilton, I -  _ oof! _ ”

Alex nurses his elbow when he runs, wincing. Stupid abs. Stupid fucking six pack. He notices Ben at the door almost too late, skids to a stop half an inch from his face and hurriedly backtracks. “What are you doing?”

Ben crosses his arms with a huff. “Thomas told me to guard the door.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex rolls his eyes and makes up his mind. He barrells past Ben, straight through the doors, smirking when Ben jumps out of the way with a yelp. “Wimp,” he mutters. 

“As are you,” Jefferson’s voice says from behind him. Alex takes this moment to insult it in his head.  _ Stupid nasally whining -  _ He turns. 

“At least I’m a dignified coward,” he sneers. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

Jefferson searches his face, clearly looking for something, but Alex doesn’t give it. “Get in the car, Ben.”

“What? But -”

“Go. Get. In. The. Car.”

Ben sulks, but does what he’s told, striding away and barking orders to the valet guys. 

Alex sighs. Poor valet guys. 

“This fell out of your pocket while you were running from me,” Jefferson says, and there’s a grin creeping up on his face. Alex blanches.  _ Oh no. Nonono, not that - _ the weight’s not in his pocket anymore, though. And there it is, in Jefferson’s hand. Small purple velvet box. It cost him a lot of what he’s had saved, but it’s cheap for Jefferson’s standards. Before, Alex had thought that maybe Jefferson would be pleased by the sentiment, but. 

“You really did think I loved you.”

* * *

_ Go on, _ Alex’s mother told him. She nudged him closer to the rock.  _ It can’t hurt you if you don’t let it. _

_ Mama, _ he’d whimpered.  _ Mama, I can’t. _

_ Yes you can, _ she urged.  _ Go on, mi hijo. _

* * *

“Yes,” Alex says. He scowls, kicks the ground. He doesn’t care if he scuffs his shoes. They’re old, cheap, used. If he gets the ring back he can pay for a new pair. “Remember,” his mouth twists. “Remember when you promised we’d always be together?” A drunken promise, a promise from devious lips and a darker heart, a promise he should never have believed or trusted. “Is it really surprising that I ever thought you meant it?”

Jefferson snorts. “I’m not gonna lie, you were fantastic in bed - your mouth is good for some things, who knew!” Alex ignores the pang of hurt at this, continues scowling instead. “But  _ love, _ Hamilton -” Jefferson leers, uses his height to his advantage as he advances and looms over Alex, making him want to back up but he holds his ground. Stands, steadfast. Jefferson strokes his cheek, and he knows he should strike now, grab the box and run, but he can’t. He’s stuck in place. “- how could you believe that anyone could  _ ever _ love you?”

Alex trembles. Jefferson’s hand retreats, and Alex barely notices as he leaves. “I’ll be taking this,” Jefferson says, waves the box. “A memento of sorts.”  _ A trophy. A reminder of his conquest.  _

Alex drops, falls to his knees. He tries to regulate his breathing, tries to clear his mind to think. There’s a sound of a sports car speeding away, but Alex doesn’t register it. 

“Alex?” Lafayette’s voice wafts toward him from the door. “Alex -” He sees shiny black shoes, and Laf pulls him upwards. “Are you alright?” 

Alex tries to say no, but it comes out a sob. He shakes as Laf exhales sharply, pulls him into a hug. “Come,” Laf murmurs. “Let’s take you home, no?” Alex shudders violently, pushes away and shakes his head. He can’t go back now - too many memories, too much hurt. “My apartment, then,” Laf says. He meets Alex’s gaze, worried. He isn’t too surprised to see that Alex’s eyes aren’t focused, more clouded over. He clicks his tongue, brushes Alex’s hair out of his face. “You will come with me, and you will stay in my guest room tonight. I will not have one of my best friends doing something stupid because he is upset.”

Alex doesn’t have the strength to do anything other than nod, let Laf lead him to his car, and breathe as they pass by the street he lives on. He closes his eyes.

* * *

A scream tears through the yard.  _ MAMA! AYUADAME, MAMA! IT BIT ME! _

_ Calm down, Alexander.  _ There’s concern in the way she pulls him away, sets him down hurriedly and pushes up his sleeve to look. Tears run down his face, leaving streaks in the dirt caked there.  _ Mama, _ he sobs.  _ It’s okay, shh, _ she soothes, and carefully rubs an ointment there.  _ It is not a poisonous snake, Alexander. You will be okay. _

_ But you said the venom -  _

_ It’s not deadly, mi hijo. Look - _ she squeezes his arm gently, and he watches in fascination as the blood wells up.  _ All this bite will do is make you stronger. _

_ Mama? _

_ You will learn, Alexander, how to deal with these snakes. _ She wraps a bandage over his wound, kisses him softly on the forehead.  _ But in every misstep you take, you will build up a tolerance to their venom, up until it never hurts you again.  _

_ Mama - _

_ You are  _ my _ son, Alexander. Mi hijo. You are strong, like me, like your father.  _ She kneels in front of him, pushes his hair away from where it’s plastered to his forehead with sweat.  _ You will do great things, _ she whispers.  _ And you will learn, soon, how to fight off snakes. _

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [the-girlnightwing](https://the-girlnightwing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
